C σ η т я σ ℓ υnderтale! ѕanѕ х reader
by Checkmatte
Summary: Ever since Chara possessed Frisk in order to wipe out the entire race of monsters, the world of Undertale never was the same. This is when Chara decides to give it a second try on destroying every single one of them, as well as getting the human girl he's got a sick obsession on for.    If his plan works out at perfection, he'll not need to possess anyone anymore.


Ever since Chara possessed Frisk in order to wipe out the entire race of monsters, the world of Undertale never was the same.

He had been stopped, however, allowing this very race to continue on existing with the memory. . . and soon enough, a female human falls down onto this very same world.

This is when Chara decides to give it a second try on destroying every single one of them, as well as getting the human girl he's got a sick obsession on for.

If his plan works out at perfection, he'll not need to possess anyone anymore.

 **cнapтer ι**

A soft groan escaped your lips as your hand reached out to your throbbing head, your eyes fluttering open, slowly gaining consciousness. What . . . happened? Your body slowly rose from your laying position, your irises carefully scanning your surroundings. The soft texture in which you were sitting on seemed to be a bunch of golden flowers, which reflected the brightness of the hole in which it seems you just fell down. Your orbs carefully scanned the bright hole, your arm automatically reaching out to it, the great distance sending shivers down your spine.

 _Where am I?_

 _What happened?_

 _. . ._

 _Who am I?_

The simple try to remember a single thing sent an immense pain to your head, making you wince loudly at it. You slowly shook your head, trying to clear your thoughts away. In whatever place you were, you knew you weren't supposed to be there.

You then tried to stand up in order to get out of such mysterious place, but your body immediately gave up at the tries, for a burning pain expanded through your entire body, forcing yourself to fall down to the soft flowers, a muffled cry escaping your throat at the sudden pain. After a few moments of laying down, the burning sensation eventually faded away, for your great relief. Taking a long breath, you then stood up with soft whimpers until you finally were on your feet.

Your feet then started moving forward, your hand still reaching out to your head for the throbbing pain had not ceased. After a few seconds of walking through the dim darkness, your eyes then landed on a smiling flower, which had its gaze locked into your own. A sudden gleam reflected on its dark orbs when spotted you, its smile noticeably widening at your approaching form. "Why, howdy! I'm Flowey, the flower!"

A high-pitched voice resonated through the darkness, sending shivers down your spine when hearing such voice. A sudden cry of surprise erupted from your throat, not believing what your eyes were showing you. A talking flower? . . . You took a step back from such flower, a hand now resting in your chest where your heart frantically pumped. _This must be just a silly dream_. But deep inside, you knew this all felt too real; your mind immediately shook that feeling away, though, for any of these happenings had no logical sense at all.

"Now, now! No need for screaming, dear [Y/N]. I mean _no_ harm to you." The voice high-pitched again, almost too nicely to be real; you didn't feel right in such plant's presence, but it's the only possible source of somehow getting out of this place you've found yourself in. " . . . Is that . . . Is that my name?" You whimpered with a grimaced expression, finding almost surreal to actually respond to a flower.

"Golly! You must be _sooo_ confused." The flower responded, completely ignoring your previous question. "Don't worry! I'll help you!" The flower then cooed with a large smile, its eyes still locked into your own, glimmering with delight.

' . . . Help me?" You asked with confusion at how nice the flower was being to you. Had you both somehow met before? It's . . . too nice. You didn't feel comfortable to be in its precence. "Why, of course, silly! That's what best friends are for!" The flower then high-pitched with an oblivious tone. "Best friends?" You asked again out loud, not understanding what such plant was saying one bit. Your feet then reluctantly stepped closer to the figure of the plant, a frown forming itself on your face as the turmoil of thoughts and feelings inside your head confused you even more. "Where is this place?"

"This is the Underground." The flower immediately responded with its high tone of it. "Now, allow me to explain you how things are gonna work around here." Flowey then added, its gaze still locked into your figure, observing your every movement, a glint of malice dancing on the blinking, onyx orbs. " **d i e**." Its high-pitched voice then suddenly turned into a much darker one, an evident threat directed to your flinching figure. You immediately froze in your place, frowning in fear and confusion at the sudden change of atmosphere. "W-What? . . . Who?"

The flower then chuckled evilly, its face now completely turned into an evil scowl, its eyes glinting with malice that kept on upsetting you. "Why, _Chara_ , of course." It then confirmed as if it was completely obvious, his gaze now turning into a glare right into your soul. Right when you were about to ask what it meant, it then suddenly disappeared into the ground, leaving no trace as if it never even was there.

You blinked in confusion at what just happened, and tried to process what the bipolar flower just said. Chara? . . . Who is Chara? A deep feeling in your chest, though, assured you that you did not want to know. You shook your head, interrupting yourself from your turmoil of thoughts and continued on walking forward, shivers still running down your spine at the memory of the flower.

* * *

You found yourself walking through some dark corridors, not really knowing where you were going. You did not give much of a thought, though, as your thoughts still pondered about the event you just had minutes, if not hours, ago. The strange-talking, bipolar flower confirmed to you that you were not in a normal world, in fact, the opposite of it. You remember the flower mentioning "The Underground", though, you did not know what that still meant. For all you knew, it could be the name of the cave or building you found yourself in.

You sighed in confusion, the throbbing pain increasing for your lack of any answers. You did not like this one bit. Everything felt so real, but it just couldn't be real. How could it? Oh well, this couldn't get any worse. What could there be next? A walking tree; a living rock? Maybe even a singing car, if you had any luck.

You were then interrupted from your thoughts when you finally found yourself right in front of a beautiful, little house. You then jumped over a large log that looked like once was a standing tree (you hoped it wasn't a living one), walking towards the small cabin, giving a curious look at the witted ashes of what once were flowers right beside the door. You gave a long sigh, before looking behind you and then, finally entering the cabin, which by simple sight looked pretty dusty and cold.

You were greeted with an eerie silence, a cold breeze causing your back to shiver in displeasure. The house was surrounded in darkness, but you still were able to make out the pair of stairs right in front of you, and the two corridors which were the opposite of each other. One to your left, one to your right.

You didn't have a good feeling being in the house, so you decided to pick up your pace. You turned to the left, and started walking towards it until you reached another room. You could distinguish the small dining room at your front, and a what looked like to be an armchair besides the chimney, both of them noticeably covered in dust. Your eyes then landed on the big shelf besides the chimney, books staying still and organized, even though they were as well covered in dust. Your feet then moved themselves forward to such shelf, your fingers softly taking an out-standing book between all, and opening it to a separated page, your eyes stuggling to make out the words through the darkness. 

_Trapped behind the barrier, and fearful of further human attacks, we retreated._

 _Far, far into the earth we walked, until we reached the cavern's end._

 _This was our new home, which we named. . . "Home."_

 _As great as our king is, he is pretty lousy at names._

You stared at such words, not really knowing how to react about those sentences. Who are they talking about? What are they talking about? Is this some kind of fairy.-tale? You then put back down in place the book with a frown, right before you started walking back to the stairs room. You started walking to the opposite corridor, your eyes landing on some doors you didn't give much importance from your haste. Your orbs quickly scanned the narrow surrounding before they finally landed on an old, portable lamp resting on one of the shelfs. You then walked to it, and took a match that was conveniently right beside it. Without any doubt, you lighted the lamp up, and sighed with relief at now how your surroundings were immediately illuminated.

You then walked back to the stairs room, and directed yourself towards them, walking past a small shelf of books and mirror. You descended the stairs down slowly, careful to illuminate where you stepped to in order to not trip and light yourself up in fire.

You walked a long way through the dark corridors, until you were finally met with a big door right in front of you. You walked slowly towards it, in hopes of finally getting out of there, or maybe to even wake up. However, you stopped dead in your tracks when the lamp in your hands illuminated a small mountain of dust, which was spread through the small space as if it had been there a lot of time, through numerous opens of such door.

A shiver ran down your spine at the pile of dust, as if it wasn't what it seemed, and something horrible happened right where your feet stood. You simply shrugged it off with a long sigh before walking towards the door, and pushing it open, your figure and lamp facing complete darkness.

. . .

"You took your time."

 **cнapтer ιι**

"You took your time."

Your eyes immediately landed on the familiar figure of such golden, smiling flower. Your hopes for the previous events to be only your imagination quickly vanished when your eyes locked into its dark, glimmering of its own. You stopped dead in your tracks, frowning ever so slightly at the flower, the familiar feeling of fear running through your veins, forcing a small whimper to escape from your lips. "Gosh, could you fucking stop staring at me?"

You slowly shook your head, and almost immediately regained your composure, straightening your shoulders. "What . . . What do you want?" You asked, in hopes of not giving away with your tone how damn terrified you were from the talking flower. It didn't work as you planned, for the smile in the flower only seemed to widen at your expression.

"Oh, well, just checking on you. He would _kill_ me if something happens to you under my watch." He babbled with a big scowl on its face. "Or even if not under my watch."

". . . Chara?" You asked with a hesitant step towards the flower, your mouth forming a grimace at the taste of such name on your lips. It felt strange to pronounce that name, it felt thoroughly wrong. "Yes, you fucking dimwit!"

"And as stupid as you fucking are, I'm gonna end up dead, either way." Its harsh tone sent shivers down your spine. Why would Chara kill him if something happens to you? You pondered, a frown forming itself on your features from the lack of answer, not really fond of the idea to even ask the rude flower.

When you turned your gaze from the floor to where the flower was, you were surprised when it was nowhere to be seen. You blinked in utter confusion, not understanding what was happening. Such sudden disappearances made you doubt about your sanity, for if you imagined it all or not. You simply sighed as you blinked a few times, clearing away your thoughts, and kept on walking forward, to what seemed to be a structure of an exit from this dark place.

* * *

You were then greeted by a strong, cold breeze impacting on your face, chills running down your entire body when you faced the snow-covered environment along with the towering bunch of trees at each side of yours. You frowned when you felt the cold crawling on your skin, forcing your body to start to tremble as a response. You then turned to the lamp in your hand, giving a soft gasp when the breeze quickly turned off the weak flame completely, leaving a trail of smoke as it vanished in the cold air.

You crouched and put down the structure of the lamp gently on the snow, quickly standing and starting walking with slight difficulty through the snow, embracing yourself to cover up your exposed skin. You whimpered loudly when another strong breeze impacted on your body, your knees becoming extremely weaker each second passed.

A soft sigh escaped your trembling lips, the warm air mixing with the cold breeze. Your eyes then wandered off to what seemed to be a bridge in the distance. Does that mean people were around? Could they help you?

You clenched your jaw tightly, feeling your body starting to give in. You couldn't just give up, even though you weren't sure it was entirely for you to decide. But you knew that if you gave in, you'd die out here in the immense cold. You refused to just die like this, your heart pumping loudly in your chest as adrenaline ran through your veins. The bridge didn't seem to get closer any given step though, and your eyelids started to become heavy, real heavy.

That's when a broken piece of ram made you stumble and fall down to the snow roughly, your throat giving a muffled cry at the sudden impact of rough ice. Your arms immediately shot upwards, in weak tries of lifting your body back up, but they quickly gave up, not bearing the state of cold your whole body was consumed in.

You hopes were quickly risen up again when you caught a glimpse of what seemed to be a close silhouette. You slowly reached out your trembling arm towards such silhouette and parted up your trembling lips, giving a weak whisper of despair. "Help . . ."

Your half-closed eyes could distinguish the silhouette getting closer, your eyes quickly taking a glimpse of the structure of a young man. The last thing you saw was a flash of light lime from what seemed to be his shirt color before succumbing into a deep, dark abyss. 

* * *

" _Greetings,_ [Y/N]."

". . . Who's there?"

"I'm surprised the flower has not mentioned my name to you."

". . . Chara?"

"Of course he has."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want countless things, my dear [Y/N], but I assure you that I do not want anything from you."

". . ."

"I want _you_." 

* * *

You immediately rose from the soft mattress in which you were laying, giving a soft gasp of air while your widened eyes scanned frenetically the room in which you found yourself to be. From what you remembered, this is not what your surroundings were from when you lost consciousness. Your breathing seemed to calm itself down when you were sure no threat was around, and your eyes carefully landed on the red bed you were lying on. You could barely see a thing, for the room was quite dark itself, but your eyes could distinguish the soft forms of what seemed to be some simple furniture besides the bed, along with a long-shaped lamp at the corner of the room. Where were you? And most importantly . . .

 _Who brought you here?_

Your muscles immediately tensed up when that question popped inside your mind. The last thing you remembered you saw was a silhouette of a man with a shirt color of what seemed to be a light lime. Could that man have brought you here? And why would he? And more of your concern, where was he?

With a light shake of your head to clear your thoughts, you stumbled up on your feet and paced around the room, reluctantly going through the door. Even though the darkness pretty well blurred your sight, your eyes had grown accustomed, helping you to find a way down the stairs without surprisingly tripping and falling down.

Soon enough, you were outside the building of what was supposed to be the 'Inn', judging from the big sign hanging on the outside.

You were not in need to be worried about the cold anymore, for you found yourself to be wearing a long-sleeved sweater of the color of a dark blue, decorated in the torso with a couple of thick purple stripes. It was kind of big for your delicate form, but kept you from dying out of hypotermia, so you were just fine with it. You did not bother to question who put it on for you, so you simply shrugged it off with the lack of answer. Although, you did suspect it to be the one who brought you in the Inn, as well: The mysterious man, wearing a light-lime shirt.

There you were, wandering through what looked to be an abandoned village, from the numerous cabins you distinguished from afar. Most of the lights were turned off from the buildings, and the decorations that once were neatly organized were now spread to different parts of the snow along with trails of considerable amounts of dust. Everything was eerily quiet, and no signs of life could be heard nor seen.

". . . Hello?" You yelled with hopes of getting an anwer from anyone, anything at all. But no sound reached your ears, except for the echo of your voice lowering each second passed. The only thing that cut through the mysterious silence was the crunching of the snow beneath your feet as you made your way to a small building that was lighten up, which signed to be 'Grillby's'. You went up the small, snowy stairs and pulled the door open with your irritated hand, the loud, squeaking noice sending small waves of shivers down your spine. You were faced with the same silence, except for here did was light coming from the small lamps on the walls, even though it was pretty dim. You gulped in silence, your irises carefully inspecting the place, which stinged in alcohol, and bad food.

"Hello?" You softly spoke, trying to get the attention of whoever was in there. There needed to be someone, the lights being a proof of that. I just hope I don't end up facing a crazy log of a tree, or something. ". . . Is anybody here?"

That's when your ears caught the slight sound of soft footsteps coming from the door besides the bar. They were coming closer, even though at a real slow pace. You sighed in relief, and stopped in your tracks right in front of the bar, waiting for the whoever that was approaching, you hoped to help.

The door squeaked open, revealing for your major surprise what seemed to be a man by its structure but its body and face being conformed of fire, in the litter. Your saliva got stuck in your throat at the sight of the strange-looking being, and your eyes immediately widened in fear, your feet immediately backing off, not liking the situation you found yourself in. Why couldn't you just find a normal creature, like for an example, a good ol' human?

Neither the creature, nor you spoke a word, but just kept staring at each other (It seemed like he did have eyes, 'cause he had a pair of slightly cracked glasses on). After a few seconds, or minutes, so far you knew, the man eventually straightened himself up and spoke in a deep, purposedly intimidating voice.

"What are you doin' here?"

You needed a few seconds to process what he just asked, and how he asked it to you, with such harsh tone, as if he feared something (Did it just talk?). Something completely unknown to you. "Excuse me?" You asked with concern written all over your face, not really liking the way this man was treating you, nor how he reacted at your sight (Nor how you appeared vulnerable at these odd creatures). "I-I just . . . I need help . . ."

"Can't help you. Go back the way you came."

 **cнapтer ιιι**

"Can't help you. Go back the way you came."

"Wha - No! Please!" You immediately suppressed your confusion to despair, your hands automatically reaching out to the man walking off the room the same way he entered, who quickly froze in his tracks at my sudden pleadings. "I - I'm so confused. I can't remember anything and I'm really scared about what's going on, so please, I'm _begging_ you." You trailed off as your voice begged with evident despair and fear. "Please, help me."

After a few seconds of simply standing there in the same position, a long sigh was heard to escape from his flaming lips as he turned his back and completely faced my trembling figure. "What's your name?" He asked with a much softer voice, almost even crouching at my level of sight with caution to not upset me any more.

"I -" You murmured with hesitance, not really sure yourself. But then, you recalled your small conversations between such golden flower, and with Chara in your dreams: they all called you [Y/N]. Your orbs landed again on his burning gaze, adding with clear doubt, evident enough for him to notice. ". . . I think . . . [Y/N]."

He nodded his flaming head and put his warm hand in your shoulder carefully, for you almost backed off with a jump out of reaction from the incredible warmth that radiated from his body, fearing to burst out in fire anytime soon. "Hey, it's okay." He cooed you with tenderness evident in his voice, in tries of calming you down. "I'm not gonna hurt you." He added, careful with his choice of words, pronouncing his words clear for you to understand. Your eyes locked with the lighted shape of his own, your breathing starting to calm itself down as you breathed in and out, though, your heart remained bumping loudly against your chest from the adrenaline.

"Look, I really meant it when said that I couldn't help." He voiced out with almost displeasure at his helplessness for you, but still added nonetheless. "But, I know a pal o' mine who can."

"Look for 'im in next to the Librarby, there's a house. You'll probably find his brother over there, ask him where to find 'im." He explained to you, careful with his words so you understand them all thoroughly as if it was all really important. You simply stared at him, absorbing the best you could his pronounced words.

"His name's _Sans_." 

* * *

After his short explanation about what to do to get help, you thanked him with all your heart and left the building with a warm smile. Even though deep inside you were clearly disappointed for not getting help right away, you were still very grateful for at least getting a goal. That is, to find this guy named Sans.

He briefly told you that his brother, who was supposed to be in a house nearby his pub, would be pretty difficult to handle, for unknown reasons to you. He explained that he'd be even more when catching a sight of me. He assured you nonetheless that he was harmless, and that he had a big heart. I asked him why he reacted in such hostile way to me and why his brother would react the same, and he shrugged it off not wanting to talk about it explaining that they've had hard experiences with your race, humans.

I didn't quite understand what he meant, but didn't push him. It was obvious he was pained to talk about the topic, and you were forced to simply shrug it off as he did. Something deep inside of you, though, told you that it had to do with Chara himself (If he even existed).

So here you were, crunching down the snow while you made your way to such house. You were quick to spot it, and didn't quite know how to feel about the lights being turned on. That meant someone indeed was inside, which included with you dealing with the so called brother, or if you had any luck, to find the one you're looking for as well: Sans.

You gave a soft sigh as you stumbled up the small pair of stairs and rose up your trembling hand to the big, surprisingly decorated door. Then, after a few seconds, your knuckles hit the door softly. At how soft it sounded, made you doubt for if the one inside even heard you. But was quickly cleared of your doubt as the sound of heavy footsteps along with a soft humming completely froze at your soft knock. It was as if such person couldn't even believe if they heard correctly.

Right about to knock one more time, in case they didn't hear you or still doubted of such knock, your fingers stopped dead in their tracks as the sound of the heavy footsteps slowly made its way to the door, closing in to you, reached your ears.

Then, the door swung open with a low squeak, as the figure of a tall skeleton came into your sight, your head moving upwards to look at the towering skeleton dead in the deep hole where his eye was supposed to be. Oh, well, you were pretty tempted to scream out your lungs and run back to the ruins you came from at the sight of such terrifying skeleton (It can get worse, that's clear). My mind raced with a turmoil of thoughts, forcing my body to freeze in its place, your widened eyes just keeping on staring at the eye sockets of the tall skeleton who looked like to be frozen in its place as well.

And surprisingly, the skeleton was faster than you to react.

A loud, piercing scream rang through whole Snowdin as the skeleton backed away from you, his eye sockets widening with evident fear, his gloved hands shaking frantically as his feet stumbled quickly inside the house. The tall skeleton seemed to be terrified of you, but why would he? Weren't you supposed to be the one terrified of it?

So, that's what that flaming man meant when having to deal with the brother of who you were looking for. He didn't mention it was a skeleton, though.

Your breathing became shallow as your eyes observed how petrified the skeleton reacted. Your feet automatically backing off instinctively from the terribly loud scream that pierced your ears. Your thoughts were quickly interrupted from your feet backing off too much, forcing for you to trip with the stairs and fall flat to the snow, forcing a loud cry of pain and surprise to escape from your throat when your back impacted with the cold ice.

You immediately sat up in your position after a few seconds, crawling back from the house as your ears caught the sound of the door slamming closed just a few feet away from you. You could still hear the loud babbling of the scared skeleton as it made its way through the house frantically, probably too shocked to even know what to do nor what to say. Your eyes stared at the door with despair, not accepting in any way the way this situation was unfolding.

Your feet quickly shot upwards and you jumped up the stairs with adrenaline as your hand reached to the door again. You were still too shocked from the sight of the skeleton for you to know how to react as well, but were pretty much used to the strange sights your eyes have encountered. After all, you got to talk to a rude flower; a flaming man and pretty much just about to talk to a horrified skeleton. You didn't have time to react. You just needed to get out of there as soon as you could, and that meant facing the screaming skeleton inside such house. You expected to see dancing trees a while ago; now you don't know what to even expect. A dancing dinosaur?

After knocking with force at the door, the only thing you got as a response was a loud "GO AWAY!" before the babbling increased in speed and loudness. Your mind was completely blank as you desperately pondered about a way to make him listen to you, with no avail for you had no clue of what to do.

"Please! I - I mean no harm to you!" You yelled at the door with a big frown on your face. You didn't know how to deal with skeletons, let it out terrified skeletons. The only thing you could do right now was to beg. "I need your help!" You added when receiving no kind of response, now banging at the door with despair. ". . . Please . . . " You whispered the last part as the banging eventually stopped, your body swiftly sliding down the door as your eyes stung with threatening, fresh tears. Oh, how helpless you felt, how lonely the feeling of vulnerability brought to you.

 _Where in the world were you? Where did you belong with?_

The babbling quickly stopped at the sound of your soft sobs against the door, and the sound of the heavy steps approaching the door reached your ears. The door squeaked opened slowly, revealing the sight of the skeleton who looked at your sobbing form with big eye sockets. He seemed taken back by something, probably me crying right in front of his door. He must be wondering why I was so pathetic, or why he was so stupid at being scared of someone as pathetic as my shaking form right now.

His gaze seemed to become softer for your big surprise, and his figure quickly crouched down, staring at your small hands covering your sobbing mess of a face. You were more than tired of the constant turmoil of thoughts, emotions and feelings. You were tired of people (If you can call them that) being rude to you with no reason whatsoever, talking to you as if you knew everything, becoming scared at you at simple sight. You were tired of not knowing anything, and constantly being confused by the turn of events you were forced to face. You weren't supposed to deal with all this, to face all this. You didn't want to. You didn't want to fight to survive, you wanted to be in peace for once, and be treated as a human being for once (ehem you were being treated as one).

That's why you were a sobbing mess in front of a skeleton. _Literally._ What would your mom say if she got to see you in this situation? . . . Did you have a mom?

You felt a big, warm hand awkardly stroke the upper part of your head, forcing your delicate hands to move out of your sight to see the origin of the sudden feeling, your whole body flinching at the surprisingly tender touch. You were taken back when your eyes were met with an ever-growing smile adorning the pale face of such skeleton, who was looking at you with a tender pair of contorted eye sockets.

"Stop crying, human. The Great Papyrus is here."

 **cнapтer ιv**

"Stop crying, human. The Great Papyrus is here."

Your red, glassy eyes landed on the figure of the skeleton, which was more than terrified of you seconds ago. His face seemed to contort itself in an oddly way, making his emotions evident to express. He was smiling at you, and his pair of dark eye sockets seemed to show a tender concern about you, completely the opposite of what you witnessed now minutes ago. ". . . Hey, are you hungry?"

His tone of voice was deep, but soothing. It was evident by his tone that he didn't want to upset you even more than how you already seemed to be. Your frown seemed to soften at the tenderness expressed in his voice and countenance, making your soft sobs to slowly die down, your eyes never leaving the figure of such creature. You slowly nodded, a small but warm smile forming itself on your lips as your eyes scanned the innocence that even radiated from the being right in front of you.

That's when his tenderness completely changed to an hyperactive behavior, his voice rising in an incredible way. "WOWIE! YOU'RE ACTUALLY HUNGRY!" The skeleton rose up from his crouching position, a wide smile spreading into his face. His gloved hand reached upwards as he spoke, forming a fist as his head turned upwards, making an incredibly dramatic pose. "THEN I, THE **GREAT** PAPYRUS, SHALL COOK FOR YOU!"

But before the skeleton could actually make a run for the kitchen, or inside of what seemed to be his house, he froze in his actions as his expression contorted into a worried one somewhat, his eye sockets turning to your own gaze with evident hesitance. "Is that okay with you?" He asked as if whispering, hesitance evident on his tone of voice as he nervously waited for your answer.

Your body jumped from the sudden change of voice and behavior, your widened orbs looking at the skeleton with evident confusion and surprise at him, though, he seemed completely oblivious to it. He seemed to be only waiting for your answer, to which actually surprised you, in some way. Why would he be so nervous about your reaction at his sudden change of behavior, or offer of hospitality to you? What actually happened in this place?

Your eyes turned softer at the sight of the worried contortion of an expression, your smiling lips parting themselves open as you responded with a warm tone. "Of course."

His contortion of eyebrows rose up with evident glee at your response, his smile widening itself satisfactory ear to ear. Or, uh, where there were supposed to be ears. "SPAGHETTI IT IS!"

You were immediately dragged into the slightly cold house, the door shutting itself with a loud thud as the loud skeleton made its way to the kitchen, leaving you standing (Trying not to trip from the oblivious roughness) right in the middle of what looked like to be the living room. The sound of messing around with pans, and vessels reached your ears, as well as the glee that radiated from the kind of childish skeleton. He didn't seem dangerous, in fact, he quite seemed the opposite, which actually calmed your alarming senses from screaming out of the place, away from the unpredictable creature.

"SO, HUMAN, WHAT COULD HAVE BROUGHT YOU TO OUR LOVELY HOME, AT SUCH LATE HOUR?" You heard the skeleton question to you from the kitchen, making your body slightly jump at the sudden calling from the skeleton, not feeling comfortable in any way inside such house. Your instinct screamed at you that you were not safe in there, in any way. Your feet hesitantly walked to the small room, which looked like to be the kitchen, where the skeleton was cutting some condiments (Which you couldn't recognize in all honesty). You put your hands in your back, as you looked at the cooking skeleton with a warm smile, even though he did not seem to notice for his full concentration was on such unknown spices.

"Well . . ." You softly cleared your throat, frowning as you looked for words inside your head to describe your situation to the skeleton in a careful way. "I am actually looking for your brother, uhm . . . Sans?" You explained to him with an unsure tone, a small grimace forming itself on your lips as you realized how unsecured you sound. He turned his skull to you, his smile still intact as his eye sockets landed on your form with curiosity.

"WHY?" He asked with curiosity and even surprise as his gloved hands stopped on their actions. The smile in your lips slowly faltered as a small frown formed itself on your face, your orbs wandering off to the floor with your right hand caressing your other arm with slight discomfort. "I - . . . I'm kinda lost." You murmured with reluctance as your eyes landed on his figure, which seemed to be carefully listening to you as he turned to continue on cutting the odd condiments. "I need help and a, uhm, flaming man told me to look for him." You continued on explaining, slightly smiling at your choice of words at how crazy it sounded out loud.

"MMM . . ." He hummed to himself, absorbing your words with an intact, wide smile. After a few seconds of some awkward silence, he then turned to you with confidence evident on his face and tone. "I CAN HELP AS WELL, HUMAN."

You smiled at his words, feeling warmth spread to your chest from the skeleton's words, who seemed to act very differently from the scared skeleton you were forced to witness a while ago. ". . . My name is [Y/N]." You told him with a soft voice, realizing he'd been directing himself to you as "HUMAN". He simply kept on preparing on spices as he filled a pot with water, quietly humming to himself with the same smile.

You kept on standing in the same position, not even daring to touch the wall itself. You felt comfortable in the skeleton's presence, for he had showed you kindness and hospitality without hesitance, but you still felt like a stranger inside such house. Your whole body felt numb from the tiredness, as your lips parted in a small yawn, your eyes following the every action from the skeleton.

"So . . . Papyrus, is it?" You awkwardly murmured while clearing your throat quietly, your eyes scanning the colorful floor as you carefully looked for your choice of words inside your head. "Uhm . . . Do you know where I could find your brother?" You questioned the tall skeleton, your irises staring at his figure as you patiently waited for his answer, your despair of getting out of this mysterious place getting the best of your mouth to not stay shut up.

You just wanted to find Sans, for him to help you get the hell out of this weird place, from its weird creatures, and for you to find the answers you've lost. You weren't safe in here, nor you actually wanted to be here. However, you didn't even know if there was even an exit, nor if there even was another place. After all, you remembered nothing before falling down such gigantic hole, from a unknown place to you. You were relying on your instinct of knowing that you weren't supposed to be here. What if you just hit your head too hard?

You were quickly interrupted out of your thoughts and doubts from the loud voice of the skeleton, which was looking at you from the corner of his eye. "WELL, HE MUST BE HOME SOON." He assured you, though, you caught slight doubt in his voice, as if he actually weren't sure about his words.

"IN ALL HONESTY, HE - . . . He hasn't be around home for quite some time, heh . . ." He murmured, his voice breaking down with slight sadness replacing his loud, cheery voice. He had frozen in his actions, his eye sockets frowning at the counter in front of him, as if he was being reminded of something painful for him. If he wasn't around much, then he probably missed him. You felt pity sting in your chest as you looked at the saddened form of the skeleton.

You frowned at the answer you got, though. Now, how were you supposed to find his brother if he didn't come home much? Your frowned eyes turned to the figure of the skeleton, which was still in the exact position, not saying a word. "And . . . Don't you have a way of calling him?" You asked with hopes of getting in contact with the guy named Sans, as soon as possible.

He seemed to have snapped out of his thoughts as soon as he caught the sound of your voice, his frowning eye sockets staring at you with slight disbelief. ". . . When he wants to be alone, he _wants_ to be alone." He murmured with a slight shake of his head, as if clearing his thoughts, or not approving with the behavior of his brother. Your lips formed a grimace as your eyes frowned even more as you pondered about a solution to this situation.

"Papyrus . . . I _need_ to talk to him." You pronounced your words loud and clear, making it evident for the sad skeleton in front of you that you were growing despair, if not already. The skeleton simply stared at you, deep in thought for what it seemed, until his face suddenly lightened up. "THAT'S RIGHT!"

You stared at him in confusion as your body slightly winced at the sudden change of voice and aura, almost too fast of a change to actually be considered one. "YOU CAN STAY HERE UNTIL HE SHOWS UP!" He gleefully explained his sudden idea, with an expression that showed it was an amazing idea. Your heart sank down at the idea of waiting in this place for someone who does not want to be there, doing absolutely nothing.

It's not like you were uncomfortable in the skeleton's prescence. In fact, quite the opposite, for you found his behavior and radiating innocence quite outstanding, but you were growing desperate each second you spent getting no answers, nor help. The strange turn of events that you'd been forced to face have been messing with your head and emotions, enough for you to start to grow impatient and even, tired. You weren't sure if you actually could handle to be waiting for a guy named Sans, who evidently seemed to want to be alone.

You gave out a long sigh before looking at the skeleton with a doubtful look as you reached out your hand to him in order to sign to him your refusal. "Papyrus, I don't think I - . . ." You were suddenly cut off from the sound of the low squeaking of the door behind you opening itself. You turned to the main door, in which you'd entered a while ago, your eyes landing on a much smaller figure. "Hey, Pap, I'm home . . ." 

. . .

"What the -"

 **cнapтer v**

"What the -"

You gasped in surprise as you suddenly felt yourself being shoved into the wall, your body painfully impacting with the cold surface forcing a loud cry to erupt out of your throat. You expected to fall down, for you were thrown upwards with an incredible amount of force, but much to your surprise, you stood still in the air, being roughly pushed against the wall with an invisible force.

It happened real fast, enough for the tall skeleton to stay speechless as he looked at his short brother look at the desperate female with pure hatred, evidently trying to protect him from the human. "Pap, stay back." the deep, furious voice commanded to his brother, his phalanges reaching out to the figure of the floating human against the upper part of the wall, his visible, blue magic keeping her still in the air as it was manifested upon his left eye, which glowed of a cyan color, the magic vanishing like dust into the air.

The room was filled with coldness, the scene happening to fast for actually anyone to react. That's until you let out a choked out whimper from the heavy feeling in your chest, forcing Papyrus to snap out of his shocked trance and to reach out to his brother, almost panicking. "NO, SANS, SHE'S NOT - . . ."

"Don't make me repeat myself, Pap . . . " The short skeleton, which you know were able to confirm to be the guy you were looking for in the first place, spoke to his brother with a harsh tone, his cyan, glowing pupil never leaving your trembling figure. You felt the air gasp out of your lungs as your limbs helplessly tried to reach for something at all in hopes of the invisible force to let you go, not being in actual pain but great discomfort at what seemed to keep you floating in the air, just like telekinesis.

The tall skeleton quickly shut its mouth up at the harsh tone his brother directed to him, knowing that he'd never talk to him like that unless he wasn't thinking clearly. He was evidently mad at the sudden rush of memories the human brought to him, and the tall brother knew that it was definitely real painful for him to be reminded of such events. His brother acting out of pure instinct, reached out to the trembling body of his short brother and forced him into a tight hug.

"Calm down, Sans." The tall brother spoke to his brother, with a surprisingly serious tone, enough for his brother to be taken back by the change of tone and behavior his brother had on him. The short skeleton breathed in and out with small tears threatening to fall down, as he closed his eye sockets (for your major surprise, though you weren't really worried about logic at that moment) and let down his left arm, responding to his brother's hug with a small whimper.

Your chest was quickly pulled off from such heaviness it felt, and your body quickly slammed down to the ground as you let out a small gasp, your burning lungs feeling themselves with oxygen as your hands traveled to your throat.

* * *

(WARNING: MENTAL BREAK DOWN)

What in the actual hell was that? How the fuck did that skeleton do that? Why in this god damn world did you have to be the one to fucking fall into here? What is it that you fucking saw that skeleton blink? How the fuck does this world work? Why couldn't you understand any shit that's going on? Is everyone just mocking your fucking ignorance? Why were everyone fucking assholes when they catch a sight of you? What have you fucking done to deserve this shit? Why couldn't you just be in an easier to handle world? Why did the fucking author put you in this world of a story? Why couldn't you just be in a normal one, when you chilled around the beach with your fucking friends, meet a hot guy, fall in love with him and punch him deed in the face when he breaks your heart? Why a world in which you needed to suffer in order for the drama to get real, and for the readers to get even more interested in the story? I'm just too fucking old for this shit. _Holy shit, that short skeleton. Fuck him._

* * *

Your vision started to clear itself as your eyes squinted on the pair of skeletons. Your arms tried to lift you up, the soreness of your throat forcing a few coughs out of your mouth as your head turned to the couple of brothers, finding Papyrus to be explaining what happened a while ago, when you guys met. He seemed quite gleeful to be actually talking to his brother, and him paying him careful attention, as his glowing, white pupils never tore themselves down from your shaking figure. Distrust was reflected on his gaze, as his face contorted into one that showed clear disgust: at _you._

You sat up in the floor, your eyes landing on his glowing one, your orbs sending daggers at him (with actual and evident fear for him), for which you earned a contorted scowl from. "- AND THEN SHE STARTED CRYING, LIKE UNCONTROLLABLY SOBBING RIGHT OUTSIDE THE DOOR." Papyrus kept on babbling an almost understandable explanation to his brother, recalling the moments in which he was tremendously scared of you from immediate reaction (he didn't mention it).

"- THAT'S WHEN I KNEW SHE WASN'T LIKE . . . _him_. . . EVEN THOUGH SHE HAD HIS SWEATER ON, SO I INVITED HER OVER TO DINNER, AS I AM A GREAT AND KIND SKELETON, AND THEN I -" He continued on, giving a remarkable pause at once, referring to someone, which was a "him", whom they seemed to be uncomfortable about talking.

The babbling of the tall skeleton sounded as a background, as your gaze and the short skeleton's seemed to be locked into, the power radiating from his figure upsetting you more each second passed, forcing you to not be able to bear his deep eye sockets anymore and to turn around, your eyes frowning at the near ground as you still felt the burning, glowing pupils on you. "- SO, SHE ASKED WHERE SHE COULD FIND YOU, AND . . ." The skeleton quickly paused, remembering how upset he reacted.

"THEN YOU CAME IN AND THREW HER AT THE WALL LIKE A SAC OF NOODLES." He quickly recovered himself up, completely avoiding the scene in which he got sad when being remembered of unknown reasons to you. "GOLLY! YOU THREW HER AT THE WALL LIKE A-" he then quickly stood up, his eye sockets widening in realization as he fully turned to you and reached out to your form, with concern lacing his features.

You felt a gloved hand resting on your forehead as the loud skeleton practically screamed out your face. "HUMAN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" You slightly jumped at the sudden proximity and volume of voice right at your face, but quickly recovered, your eyes locking in the concerned skeleton over you. You nervously nodded, your lips forming a quick smile for to not worry the loud skeleton further more. "I'M REAL SORRY ABOUT MY BROTHER, HE . . . WE HAD A ROUGH EXPERIENCE WITH THE LAST ONE." he quickly commented to you, frowning at his choice of words and shrugging it off, evident of him to not want to talk about it, nor explain it.

You nodded at the skeleton, your eyes glancing at the short one behind you, catching the sight of him wincing at the proximity in which I was in to his brother. Your eyes quickly turned to Papyrus, escaping the gaze of the shorter skeleton. You were quickly put into your feet with grace, with the help of the tall skeleton. That's when a burning stench filled your nostrils, making you grimace in disgust. You quickly turned to the tall skeleton, which seemed to catch up with your expression. "THE SPAGHETTI!" He yelled with panic, immediately vanishing from sight as he entered the kitchen.

Your eyes then turned to the short skeleton, who was nowhere in sight from the last place he was in. Your body jumped with surprise at the sudden disappearance, and your eyes widened themselves out as they scanned around the small room for the figure of such guy. You didn't like the idea to lose him of sight, especially from the previous event just minutes ago. Your body then stiffened with fear, your head then turning backwards in hopes of finding him soon (And oh, boy, what can you say? You did).

A small gasp escaped your lips when you were faced with the skeleton some inches away from your face, your feet quickly backing off out of instinct, your back hitting against the familiar, cold surface of the door. The skeleton, which was indeed shorter than his brother but was noticeably taller than you, followed your steps forward, towering your shaking figure as his glowing pupils vanished inside his eye sockets, leaving no trace behind of them even being there.

The skeleton reached his arms out besides your head as he approached your face slowly, intimidating you in such extent in which your body shook in fear, your widened eyes staring fearfully at his dark eye sockets. You felt a cold breathing impact against your face, making you slightly whimper from surprise.

You shot your eyes closed, cowering from the scene right in front of you as your body pressed against the wall behind you, wanting to gain as much distance from the skeleton. The sound of the cold, upsetting calm breathing hitting against your sweaty skin was the only thing that could be heard, except for the background of Papyrus yelling in the kitchen as he messed around pots, vessels and . . . dogs (you swore you heard faint barking).

"If you know what's right for you, you'll be gone in the morning." The deep threat sent shivers down your spine, your lips forming a grimace from the uncontrollable fear that forced your body to innocently tremble. You forced out a short 'why?" from your throat, still not daring to open your eyes. 

"'Cause you, and your kind, are not worth of any trust."

 **cнapтer vι**

"'Cause you, and your kind, are not worth of any trust anymore."

You felt a frown form into your face as your eyes snapped themselves open, you pretty much ready to do something stupid, completely ignoring the pleas of your natural instinct of survival. Who the hell did this people think they were to go around and judge the other people as they please? You were just tired of it all. You were willing to defend your humanity against the judging of these . . . of these _monsters._

 _"_ Who are _you_ to -" you immediately stopped in your actions when your eyes faced thin air. He had completely disappeared, nowhere to be in sight.

A long sigh escaped your dry lips as your eyes then closed themselves, your hand traveling to your chest, trying to calm yourself down by the sound of the frenetic beating. You pulled yourself forward from the wall, wincing slightly at the pain that spread through your back when you started walking towards the principal door. _Like hell you are going to stay around that skeleton. Fuck the help you needed, fuck his blinking eye sockets._

 _"_ You're leaving . . . ?" You heard the sound of the familiar, tall skeleton behind your throbbing back, your hands freezing at right some inches from the doorknob. Your head quickly turned to him, your orbs landing on his eye sockets, which expressed sadness, to much of your surprise (Could you even get a surprise out of this place anymore? What's next? A dinosaur wearing a bath suit?).

Your eye brows formed a small frown at the sight of the sad skeleton, not liking at all to be the cause of his evident pain. "I - . . . I just . . . Am really scared, Papyrus." You honestly confessed to the skeleton, your lips forming a wide grimace of pain, such emotional and physical (Hell of a short skeleton). "I'm not even . . . sure about what to do anymore." Your eyes wandered off to the floor as you reminisced about the past events, not even one of them being handled as you wanted. You never got an answer, never an explanation. You never learned something, nor got any help from anyone.

You were suddenly interrupted out of your thoughts when you felt a strong pair of arms launch themselves at you in a tight, but careful for not too tight, hug. The tall skeleton embraced you with pity and kindness. That was enough for you.

You responded his warm embrace (You wouldn't even ask yourself how things were possible in this world anymore), a warm but sad smile forming itself in your dry lips. You felt safe in his arms, and you were more than grateful for his show of kindness for you, even though it probably was from pity.

And from the innocence that skeleton radiated from his body, your entire system seemed to feel safe as well, for your stomach decided that it was the perfect time to sign up how much it needed glucose.

 _. . ._

You heard a chuckle coming from the warm skeleton, who immediately departed himself from you as he told you he was almost done with dinner. You smiled at the vanishing figure of the innocent skeleton, deciding that well, you were already there. There was the shame of a skeleton, Sans (You were holding a grudge on that bony jerk), who you actually needed. Though, you were going to worry about that in the morning; right now you were being offered food and shelter (You could just go back to the Inn, though, you knew damn well Papyrus to have just met him like an hour ago), _and_ kindness from Papyrus, something you were pretty sure were not going to get often.

Taking the chance, your eyes quickly scanned your surroundings, a small smile still formed in your lips. There was a light green, big couch at your left and at your right was a wooden, long-shaped table. In front of the couch was a big screen of a television, which rested upon a big, dark chimney, which seemed to be covered in ashes from long ago. That's probably why the house is so cold. At your left corner of the room seemed to be a wooden, big chair and right beside it the long stairs, which seemed to direct to the second floor at simple sight. A big, closed window was right above the green couch, the small snow flakes coming into sight from the transparent material.

Your eyes landed on the white snow from outside, thinking about how it was possible for it to snow if right above the ground were the rocks of the gigantic cavern. You didn't give it too much thought, tough, kind of tired of not receiving answer at all.

"UHM, SANS? . . . ARE YOU GOING TO JOIN US IN DINNER?" The loud voice of the skeleton snapped you out of your trance as your eyes quickly landed on Papyrus, who was at the edge of the stairs, calling out to his brother. You looked up to the unsecured edge of the second floor, expecting an answer from the skeleton you were holding a grudge for. You did hear an answer, though, not from where you expected it to come from.

"Sure." The short skeleton voiced out from the entrance of the kitchen, his shoulder backing against the next wall, eyeing his brother with casualness. You slightly jumped in surprise at the sudden appearance of the skeleton (How the hell did he do that?), though, his brother seemed completely normal with it. "REALLY? . . . WOWIE! I GO SERVE THE PLATES." Papyrus gleefully trotted to the kitchen, obviously cheered up from the answer he got from his brother, probably not expecting it.

You took a short glance at the skeleton, inspecting him for once before he got to disappear again out of nowhere. He seemed to be wearing a long, dark blue-ish hoodie, with light feathers around the edges of the hood. It was zipped to almost his neck, revealing a small glance of a white t-shirt, which completely covered the part of his neck. It seemed to fall limply around his waist, some dark sport jeans covering his legs, lacing themselves around his calf, revealing his white bones until a pair of gray slippers covering his socked feet. He was dressed completely casual, laziness screaming at first sight of him. Though, he still radiated intimidating power out of him, enough to keep your mouth shut from spitting some good ol' swears at him.

"Like what you see?" You were taken back by the mocking question out of him, but quickly recovered and couldn't help but to glare daggers at the skeleton, who seemed to be grinning at you with his glowing pupils as if he never attacked nor threatened me. You didn't bother to answer him back as you simply crossed your arms in silence, dragging your eyes off of his figure. You needed him, yes, but that didn't mean you would praise him or something. You were a girl with hell too much pride for that.

After a few seconds of simply standing there, you noticed from the corner of your eye the skeleton pushing himself from the edge of the entrance, and simply walking inside the kitchen with a low, deep chuckle echoing through the small room. You frowned at the chuckle, not liking it at all. A bipolar, skeletal jerk, how surprising. Just _great._

"BUT -" You suddenly caught a complaint of Papyrus, making it obvious that they were discussing about something. You had a hunch it was about you. Why would they even see me as a threat? I mean, my small body wouldn't be able to even move an inch to the tall skeleton, and with such powers for the shorter one, I doubt I'll even have a chance to touch him. So why so careful about me at first fight, why so scared of me, and my kind?

You tried to suppress the feeling of running out the door, far from this house and short skeleton, not wanting to leave Papyrus alone. It kind of bothered you how much trouble you were bearing in your shoulders, and now on others who didn't even deserve it. They were fine with their lives until you came in here, and disordered everything, scared everything. Even if those were not your intentions, it was done. But you were ready to vanish out of here as soon as you got the help you needed to do so. You just needed to stay patient, and strong if you wanted to survive this traumatic experience.

After a few seconds of the unrecognizable sounds of whisper-yelling and hushing, the familiar figure of the tall skeleton appeared in sight, signing to you with his gloved hand to come inside the kitchen with a small, but warm smile. You responded him with a warm smile, following him inside the kitchen in silence. You were greeted with a delicious smell of pasta and tomato sauce, the skeleton signaling to you to sit in the wooden table in the corner of the kitchen, in which Sans was already sitten on.

Your feet moved themselves forward, reaching out for the wooden chair at the opposite of Sans, sitting on it and making yourself comfortable, completely ignoring the burning gaze of who you suspected was the short skeleton. Your eyes avoided his sight for quite some seconds, before a plate of a smoking mountain of spaghetti was placed in the table right in front of you. "You want some, Sans?" You heard Papyrus mutter, directing himself with small hesitance at his brother.

"No, thanks, Pap." The short skeleton shrugged as an answer, his glowing pupils throwing a glance at his brother before locking themselves down on your figure, again. You turned your gaze to Papyrus, who sat down besides the both of you, placing a plate in front of him as well. You and Papyrus both started taking forks of the pasta inside your mouth, in silence. "Heh . . . bone appetit." You heard the short skeleton mutter, before Papyrus turned at him immediately with surprise.

You smiled at the muttered pun, looking at Papyrus, who seemed completely taken back by his brother's words. "Sans . . . " He muttered out, his widened eye sockets staring at his brother with a big smile contorting itself into his face. He quickly recovered from his trance, though. 

"NO."

 **cнapтer vιι**

The big, dirty plates were soon in the tall sink, Papyrus washing the dishes and cleaning up the kind of mess he did (You were not sure how, you do think that it has to do with the dog you heard before). You were still sitting on the table, staring at the wooden surface, thinking about everything that has happened to you, and how it even is possible, clearly oblivious to the burning gaze of the short skeleton in front of you.

Your mind wandered off into the events you'd forced to face, a small frown forming itself on your face as you thought about what you didn't have time to. The words of the talking flower, remembering how he had changed on behavior at the mention of the phrase 'You do as he says or you die". It'd had mentioned about referring himself to the guy, Chara. You do recall having a small encounter with him, for what it seemed in your dream, when you almost died from hypothermia. Did you really meet him, or was it just your imagination? If all this was a dream, could you even dream inside a dream? Did that even make any sense?

* * *

". . ."

"I want _you_."

* * *

The frown on your face only deepened at the memory of what the guy supposedly named Chara said. What did he even mean by that?

You then remembered the flash of lime green when you fainted off in the snow, right in front of the strange-looking bridge. That was the colour of the clothes, of the one who saved you. Who could it be, and why did he leave you in the Inn, without even saying a word, nor leaving a kind of note?

What about the sweater you had on? The big, but warm sweater that covered your exposed skin from freezing out there. You recall not giving it much thought when you awoke with it, but now that you had the time and chance to think about it, you recalled Papyrus mentioning something about he realizing you were not like _him_ , even though you had _his_ sweater on. Who were they talking about?

"What are you thinking 'bout?" You were soon interrupted from your turmoil of thoughts, your eyes landing on the figure of the sitting skeleton, locking your gaze into his glowing pinpricks. You took a few seconds before parting your lips in an answer. "Nothing of your concern." you snapped with a careful, but prideful tone, your eyes still locked on his. His face contorted into a rising eye brow, his glowing pupils now changing to a fiercer one.

"You really think that?" He asked back, almost sounding amused at your behavior, and words. You frowned at his response, and directed him a confused, but fierce look at him. What did he mean by that? Did he know, per any chance, something you didn't? It sure looked like it.

You didn't bother to respond to his question, but simply directed your orbs into the tall skeleton, who was putting his metacarpals inside his gloves, a flashing of metal reflecting itself before being covered with the silk of the gloves. You couldn't react at such flash, though, for the smiling skeleton walked towards the table, his eye sockets looking at you straight. "I hope you enjoyed my spaghetti, human." He softly pronounced, his eye sockets staring at your figure, an odd warmth radiating from his own form.

A small smile quickly formed itself on your lips, your eyes shining with deep gratitude and softness. "It was such a feast." You softly admitted, enjoying how satisfied the tall skeleton seemed to be at your response.

Soon enough, after a few silent seconds, Papyrus clears his throat (or at least sounds like it) before his eye sockets landed on the entrance of the kitchen. "SO, UHM . . . DO YOU WANT TO, I MEAN . . . GO WATCH SOMETHING FROM THE LITTLE, MAGIC BOX?" You stared at him with a confused expression before being cleared out of your confusion by the sound of the voice of Sans. "He means television."

You quickly nodded when understanding, a smile formed itself on your moist lips before being dragged into the living room. "I'll join you." You heard Sans voiced out from the kitchen, slowly following the steps of his brother, who had you standing in front of the couch for you to sit. "I WANT TO SHOW YOU MY FAVORITE GAME-SHOW!" You heard Papyrus squeal in excitement like a little child, reaching out to the T.V. to turn it on.

Your feet moved themselves forward, your eyes landing on the soft, green mattress of the couch. A low squeak sounded when you sat down, a sigh of relief erupting from your throat as your numb limbs finally got their long-needed rest. You were soon interrupted from your relieved trance, though, as the figure of the shorter brother appeared into your sight, right in front of you.

His piercing, glowing gaze made you realize more than enough that he wanted you to move to the corner of the couch, not wanting you in the middle of the furniture (Not wanting you near Papyrus). You frowned, ready to spat back at him that he had no right to order you around (He had, it was his house), though, you didn't because of being reminded by the author that you needed him.

With a glare, you soon moved to your right, the shorter skeleton letting himself fall down to the mattress besides you, with a loud sigh, as for he was tired. You shot another glare at him, before your eyes landed on the approaching figure of an excited Papyrus, who sat down reluctantly besides Sans.

Your eyes then turned to the bright screen of the television, your orbs finding the sight of a dancing robot, who was fighting against a boy. What forced you to be taken back, apart from the crying human-ish (hot) robot, was the kid, who wore the same sweater you were wearing at the moment. You frowned at the screen, not fully understanding.

The camera moved too fast, not enough for you to actually catch sight of the face of the stranger boy, who was actually creepily smiling while tearing the robot apart, limb by limb. "W-What?" You quickly turned to Papyrus, frowning with confusion at him. He seemed frantic, and quickly stood up, getting the cassette off the player, murmuring to himself with a low, sad voice. "I should really put name tags on these . . . "

Your eyes then turned to Sans, whose eye sockets seemed to be closed, not saying anything at all. Your head then fell downwards, your orbs landing on the sweater you had on. Was this from the creepy boy? Why was he doing that? Was he the one they all meant, all along? You soon stood up from your sitting position, before being pulled back down into the couch by a tight grip on your wrist. You immediately turned to the origin of the grip, finding Sans to be looking at you straight in the eye, his glowing pupils vanishing inside his dark eye sockets. "Don't."

You frowned at him, not liking the idea of not mentioning nor asking about it, but by just taking a glance at the tall skeleton, you knew it was something serious, not to take slightly nor shrug off. You knew it was somehow painful for them, but how were you supposed to understand, if nobody bothered to explain you? You wanted to understand what you were dealing with, the reason of why these creatures suffered, and are suffering deeply.

A small nod was the only response the skeleton got from you, before breaking the grip he had on your wrist with a hard pull. Papyrus soon sat down in his previous place, still staying completely silent from the past tape. Your frowned eyes then landed on the bright screen once more, the figure of a rectangular robot appearing into sight (The same robot which was being torn to shreds minutes ago, you were confirmed by the voice). ". . . LOOK! HE'S ABOUT TO SING!"

* * *

 **Oh! One True Love!**

* * *

 _'Oh my love_  
 _Please run away_  
 _Monster King_  
 _Forbids your stay'_

 _'Humans must_  
 _Live far apart_  
 _Even if_  
 _It breaks my heart'_

 _'They'll put you_  
 _In the dungeon_  
 _It'll suck_  
 _And then you'll die a lot'_

 _'Really sad_  
 _You're gonna die_  
 _Cry cry cry_  
 _So sad it's happening'_

* * *

"THAT'S ONE OF MY . . . FAVORITE. . . memories. . . ." Papyrus then murmurs after the tape shots itself down, your heart feeling heavy from the sad atmosphere the song radiated. The lyrics were strange, and you weren't quite sure who they were directed to. It had risen up some good questions, as well, such as: Who is the Monster king? Where is the dungeon? What did it mean by the Monster King forbids the stay? . . . What did Papyrus mean by 'memory'?

Your orbs then landed on the tall skeleton, who seemed quite nostalgic from the video tape. "Who was that?" You softly asked to Papyrus, your eyes scanning his contorted face, not really paying attention to the shorter skeleton besides you (You were not interested). The eye sockets of the nostalgic skeleton landed on you, a small smile contorting itself into his mouth. "His name was Mettaton. He was amazing back then." He babbled with a small smile, clearly remembering such unknown days to you.

The only thing you did was to stare at the nostalgic Papyrus, not really sure about what to say, nor how to react. But you asked anyway. "What . . . happened to him?" You asked with a bit of hesitance, the deep gaze of the shorter skeleton now burning on your figure. You didn't give it much of importance, though, as for he was a jerk and didn't even apologize. "A kid -" But right when you were about to receive the long waited answers you wished for, the shorter skeleton of a jerk decided to interrupt you both.

"Welp, look at the time, Paps." Sans pronounced with oblivious (fake) surprise, turning to his brother. Papyrus was soon cut off from his nostalgic moment, his eye sockets widening with realization. "THAT'S RIGHT! IT'S TIME FOR A LONG NAP!" The tall skeleton said as he rose to his feet, turning his whole body to your direction, with his wide smile now plastered over his teeth."DO YOU WANT TO STAY IN FOR THE NIGHT?"

You were about to respond, before Sans interrupted your conversation once again. "She can't." He merely pronounced, turning his full gaze to Papyrus with an almost commanding voice, as if it was already decided. Though, that did not stop you from trying to fight back your decisions. "Actually, I'd love to." You directed yourself to the tall skeleton, your orbs completely ignoring the dark aura which had surrounded you: _only on you._

"UH . . .THAT'S . . . WOWIE!" He enthusiastically expressed, completely astounded at my response, his smile seeming to widen even more with excitement and innocent glee.

"But she can't. She's sorry."

 **cнapтer vιιι**

"But she can't. She's sorry."

You both were again interrupted by the voice of Sans, who was sending a warning through his dark eye sockets as a deep, intimidating aura surrounded you both.

Your body slightly shivered at the sudden change of atmosphere, fear dancing through the reflection of your eyes. You forced your lips shut with a deep frown, directed dead to the powerful skeleton. "Oh, is that so? . . . WILL YOU VISIT US IN THE MORNING?" The towering skeleton soon asked back, his voice resounding through the small space as his excitement got the best of him.

A soft, warm smile soon returned into your lips, your eyes squinting back to the figure of the excited skeleton. "Yes, sure." You responded with tenderness, your eyes scanning softly the contorted features of the loud creature right in front of you . . . And then, there was the lovely Sans. "Can I have a word with you?" You asked at him, trying to hold back a glare to direct itself to the shorter skeleton's way (Still taller than you, considerably. Being around the two made you look like a dwarf, literally). He simply shrugged, his glowing pupils landing on the figure of his brother. "Go 'head, Pap. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

The tall skeleton hesitantly nodded before stomping up the stairs, and entering the front door without hesitance, confirming it indeed was his bedroom. As soon as the door whipped closed, your eyes immediately turned to the shorter skeleton, locking themselves into his odd, glowing pinpricks. "Look, just . . . hear me out, okay?" You said while signing with your right hand for him to not say anything before hearing you out. "I don't know what happened in here." You started with slight cautiousness, never breaking the locked gaze you both had, a tense aura  
surrounding you both figures. "But I know it's nothing good." You continued, a small grimace forming itself into your lips.

"I know you don't want me here, and I really don't want to cause any more trouble." You added, expressing yourself for you to let it all out, sighing with relief as the weight of the words were raised from your tensed shoulders. "But I - . . . I can't remember anything before falling down here, and meeting such creepy, rude flower." You babbled a kind of explanation, your mind rushing out the memories of your past experiences. "Look, I just - . . ." You shook your head slightly, now realizing you were babbling around. "I desperately need your help." You simply pronounced with a desperate voice, your eyes now begging to his eye sockets, trying to find some kind of reaction from his contortion; he was expressionless, however.

"Please, I'm begging you." You added, the lack of any reaction, nor answer making your nerves to grow wild inside your stomach. "You're the only chance I got."

The expressionless skeleton simply stared at you, sinking down your words while pondering about them inside his head. He stood completely still in front of you, a few feet away from your slightly shaking form. A few minutes passed, among a tense aura, for him to finally respond to your expression of despair for his help. ". . . I'll help you." He muttered with certainty as he still held his position. "Though, you're gonna tell me all about that creepy, rude flower you were talking 'bout." He then added, his glowing pupils reflecting something you couldn't quite catch, but a slight cautiousness.

You automatically nodded, not even thinking clearly about his one and only condition before smiling wildly at the security you felt from finally going to get help (You didn't care if it was from the skeleton who probably almost killed you, help was still help). "So, what d'ya need help with?" He then started, reaching his metacarpals inside his pockets, giving a small step towards your form, a smug smile contorting itself into his countenance. "Well, I -"

You started but quickly stopped in your actions, your eyes slightly frowning while you tried to clear your thoughts. You took a deep breath with a long blink of your eyes, for them to finally open and express yourself about what you so desperately needed. "I . . . need you to take me to the Monster King." You hesitantly pronounced, your mind flashing back when you heard such name being pronounced in the song of such rectangular robot.

"You want me to take you to _Asgore_?" he then asked with a slightly mocking tone, his deep voice prioritizing his surprise for you to even mention him. You frowned at his question, not really knowing the king himself nor anything for you to actually respond to the just asked question. "I guess so." You shrugged, your eyes scanning carefully the contortion of an expression of the skeleton right at a pair of feet of distance from you. His smile only seemed to widen at your response, the expression on his face confirming to you he was thinking about all this.

The sound of the loud snores of Papyrus soon reached your ears, making a small smile to appear into your face when you caught such sound. Your orbs turned to the door located upstairs, you barely catching sight of the yellow, crossed tapes and papers hanging on his door. You immediately turned to the skeleton in front of you, though, realizing you'd lost yourself in a small trance.

"Not here."

It was the last thing your brain could process before you felt a strong pair of arms embrace you tightly, the odd feeling of a warm breathing heating against the top of your head as an arm sneaked around your neck, forcing your head to bury itself onto the blue jacket, the smell of ketchup and natural humidity filling your nostrils as you felt another arm sneak itself around your waist, pulling you tightly into the warm body of the shorter skeleton. Your eyes quickly shot themselves closed when you felt your body be embraced by an odd warmth of floating blue dust, and vanish itself into millions of particles, as if in slow motion, your mind completely engulfed with pitch darkness and an eerie silence before you once again got back the sense of your limbs, your stomach twisting itself with nausea.

* * *

You quickly pulled yourself from the skeleton, stumbling backwards while your head spun and your stomach squirmed with disgust. What in the actual fuck just happened?

You reached your hand to your throbbing pain as your other arm clutched into your stomach with an evident grimace into your dry mouth, your eyes snapping open, facing a blurry figure of a skeleton who seemed to be staring at you in a mocking way, crossing his arms on his chest with amused, glowing orbs.

You fell flat into the floor with a loud thud, your eyes scanning your surroundings, noticing almost immediately that you now found yourself inside the room of the Inn you woke up from after being saved by your lime shirt wearing, completely mysterious savior. You turned your widened eyes to the skeleton, who kept on standing there in the same position. "How did you - What in the world - " You soon started with a panicked tone, your breathing becoming shallow as you gulped saliva to get your hoarse throat to feel better from the soreness. You could barely feel your limbs from the numbness, and you felt really weak, and dehydrated; and you were confused as fuck, once again.

"You okay over there?" You heard him ask with a mocking tone, obviously not in the slightest concerned about your well being. You swallowed saliva once more, completely ignoring his mocking question as you stood on your feet with a bit of difficulty, for your body was ready to give in from a lost of balance. You frowned at him with anger, now that your thoughts were cleared enough for you to think more and less straight. "How are we - . . ." You were soon cut off from his deep voice, though, who seemed to keep on talking as if you never even tried to say a word.

"Welp, that was fun. We should do it sometime later." He then pronounced, still mocking your reaction from what it seemed, your face burning red with anger (not literally, though, you wouldn't be surprised if you were blue from the nausea). You wanted to scream the hell out of the soreness of your throat curses at him; you wanted to punch him deed in the face and crack his skull open with your feet as he choked on his own dust of bones.

"I'll get you as soon as I can to talk about it all." He then explains to you, his wide smile slowly faltering off into a small one, the jerk one. "You should get some water, too." He added before his glowing pupils shook their way to your own, glaring eyes.

"See ya."

With the blink of an eye, he was completely gone from your range of sight, leaving a vanishing pile of blue dust in the air from where he once stood. You kept on frowning at the spot he stood on a few minutes ago, the anger inside of you still burning from his actions. Who the heck did he think he was?

"Are you okay? Oh, I don't actually care but that was so fun, we should do it sometime later." You mimicked his smile with an angered tone, mocking him with a red face. "Stay away from my brother, or you'll have to face my terrifying, jerk of my weird blue dust." You added with a loud stomp of your feet, sticking your tongue out at the spot he once stood on. After a few seconds of simply huffing alone, you laid down on the familiar mattress you had woken on this morning and gave out a long sigh of tiredness as soon as your head rested upon the soft pillow. The relief that ran through your whole, numb body made you kind of desire to never stand up once again; to never open your eyes once they were finally closed.

* * *

"What a fucking idiot." The face of the flower contorted itself into a disgusted scowl as he glared at the sleeping, peaceful figure of the female on the bed from the outside of the window. He has intently watched every of her movements, heard every of her words. He noticed how tired she was about everything, and it only made him angrier to see her like that. He was pretty used to being angry, though. "She's tired and she hasn't even seen anything, shit of a dimwit."

He glared at her form for a few more minutes, making sure that nobody was nearby enough to harm her in any way. After such act, he buried himself into the ground and vanished from any range sight, as he made his way to where his master was. He didn't really know why he kept on obeying his every word, such like protect the stupid female from any type of harm; it was because of the spare of his own life, and for to not be actually alone. But without a soul, or with the amount of knowledge the flower had, one would simply not even find purpose on life itself.

He was scared of him, he knew that, and he wasn't prepared to die, even if he hated life somehow. But still, would he keep on eternity obeying his every snap of fingers?

As soon as he got to where he was destined to, he pushed himself up to the surface, giving a soft gasp of air (Even though he didn't actually need oxygen) as his dark pupils landed on the giant throne in the middle of the dark hall he found himself on. Then, a familiar figure appeared on his range of sight, sitting on the giant throne made of diamonds and gold.

" _Greetings_ , _master_."

 **cнapтer ιх**

Your eyes fluttered open as your dry mouth parted itself into a small yawn. The bed in which you were laying on gave out soft squeaks as you sat yourself down in the mattress, your hands slowly rubbing your half-closed eyes. As soon as your eyes landed on the window, where you caught sight of the giant rocks in the ceiling and where the snow flakes danced through the air, you soon remembered about your past experiences.

You didn't know how to react about the sudden flash of encounters, for you actually thought (And hoped) for a moment it was all just a silly dream. Your heart sunk down at the realization you were punched with deed in the face. Tears stung at the edge of your eyes, the window becoming blurry in your vision as a small sob erupted from your throat. Oh, how you wanted to be home, wherever it was. How you yearned to remember what you've forgotten.

After some long minutes of trying to put yourself together, you immediately got on your feet, and walked out the door, following the same path outside the Inn. The cold breeze soon impacted with your face, familiar chills running down your whole body, though, you kept on walking, your mind keeping on blank.

You crunched down the snow as you made your way past the familiar building 'Grillby's', however, you stopped dead on your tracks when you spotted a building, signing the word 'Librarby'. You knew you hadn't spotted it, or simply ignored it, last morning among your rush for the skeleton's house; among your despair for help. That's when you decided to explore such curious building, taking the chance of it being right in front of you.

And so you did.

Your feet automatically changed the direction you were going in, walking towards the large building. Soon enough, you got right in front of the giant door, pushing it open with all the strength you got. The cold breeze rushed into the building as you stepped inside, the door closing itself right behind you.

Your eyes quickly scanned the room you were in, your arms instinctively embracing your body as your feet moved themselves forward inside, your stomach twisting itself with nerves as your soft steps were the only thing that could be heard between the eerie silence. There was a large counter right at your left, completely covered with dust, an old book laying on the ground. At your right was a large table, which was covered with dust as well, but had a scratched cloth laying in the middle.

A big rug was right beneath the table, particles of dust dancing through the air as they softly fell on it. Your eyes then landed onward, big shelves full of books covering the whole wall. A broken, wooden ladder laying on the corner while the colors of the books were barely noticeable with all of the old dust covering them. You automatically walked to the big shelves, jumping over the small piles of dust on the floor, which were spread through the floor with the sudden rush of breeze right when you walked inside.

Your frowned eyes landed on the shelve that was on the right corner, in front of the broken ladder. You walked to it, avoiding the big pieces of wood and took carefully a dark-green colored book, blowing the dirty dust from it. After a few coughs from the sudden cloud of dirt, your half-closed eyes soon laid on some barely recognizable words.

* * *

Love, hope, compassion . . .  
This is what people say monster's SOULs are made of.  
But the absolute nature of "SOUL" is unknown.

After all, humans have proven their SOULs don't need these things to exist.

* * *

Shivers immediately ran down your spine at the words you just read. What did this text mean? You surely haven't understood a lot from this world, nor from the creatures living on it, but every time you were encountered with something that showed you answers, somehow, your mind just couldn't connect anything.

The book you found on the small cabin from before, where it talked about a barrier, a cavern's end, which they mentioned they'd named 'home'; The hostile reactions from the flaming man, Papyrus and Sans (That motherfucker); how Papyrus mentioned something when babbling explanations to Sans '- THAT'S WHEN I KNEW SHE WASN'T LIKE . . . _him_. . . EVEN THOUGH SHE HAD HIS SWEATER ON, SO I INVITED HER OVER TO DINNER, AS I AM A GREAT AND KIND SKELETON, AND THEN I -'; The recorded tape Papyrus put out of accident, which showed a man tearing a human-ish formed robot to pieces; The feeling inside of you that it had to do with Chara, who the creepy flower previously named (And you dreamed about).

Now this text, talking about souls, and how they've been proven humans don't need to have one to exist. The text didn't even say 'live', it puts 'exist' instead. Where could you even start to connect all of these events?

This is the cavern they'd talked about being their 'home', which it means it's talking about the creatures living here. They talked about a barrier, in which they were trapped, and about being fearful of further human attacks. Did humans and these creatures fight with each other? Why? . . . It looks like these beings lost, though, as for it was mentioned they'd retreated. So, there was a fight with humans and such creatures. Maybe that's why they're acting so hostile to you? It does make sense. But then, there is what Papyrus mentioned to Sans yesterday, about a mysterious _him_ ; Papyrus mentioning me wearing _his_ sweater, and connecting it with the video, in which a man was tearing such creature apart was wearing the same sweater as I in this moment. Was Papyrus talking about that man? Was that Chara? Was Chara still alive? Why did you awake with the sweater on, then? And _who_ saved you from dying outside the ruins?

Your head throbbed with the rush of questions, and your small play of detective Holmes. You quickly pushed the book right in the spot you took it from, and turned around, directing yourself towards the door as a grimace formed itself into your lips. You had spent enough time in this place. However, right when you were about to pull open the main door, you froze in your actions as you felt a burning gaze on you; a sudden presence inside the room.

Your muscles tensed as your breathing got stuck in your throat, your risen hand shaking slightly from the nervousness and adrenaline starting to flow through your system. Your mouth became dry as your knees shook in their place, the presence you were burdened with in your shoulders radiating an aura that screamed danger; that caused you fear.

"Greetings, [Y/N]. Do you remember me?"

 _That voice_ . . . That voice was exactly the same as the one in your dream, the one in which you'd been forced to blindly talk to . . .

Chara.

* * *

" _Greetings_ , _master_."

The rising flower pronounced with a loud, clear voice without showing any emotion, directing himself to the tall man, who was towering over his small figure from his shining throne. Some feet distanced both figures, much for the flower's comfort. Even if his pride did not even dare him to even think about it, Flowey was terrified of such figure. He had every reason to be.

After all, he had been forced to witness how such man breathed in and out the dust of the monsters he had slashed to death. He had been forced to watch this man step over the pile of dust of who once was his mother, and to watch him tear to shreds every unlucky soul that encountered him. The flower watched as well how he was continuously sliced open by the smiley, excuse of a trash bag; how he was exiled from the Underground into the deepest place of the ruins, and farthest corner inside the desolated building, right beneath the only entrance to the Underground, and sealing the only entrance to the rest of the Underground for good. It was a relief to Flowey, deep inside of his lack of heart, though, it had hurt him as well to see him in such defeated condition.

He tried to comfort him by staying at his side for they both to not be alone, ending on him turning into his slave for the living plant to help him to return once more to the Underground, and avenge his defeated purpose. The man would send him to spy on everyone, to report about the events of everything as he sat back on a throne, and recovered much of his power, which he'd gained from killing incredible amounts of monsters. That is, until the stupid female fell down into the ruins, catching the attention of this very same twisted spirit. The flower was completely oblivious to the reasons in which his _master_ had grown a sick obsession on this human, but did not dare to ask the being sitting in such throne.

After all, it became completely twisted and unpredictable with such man, he'd learned from experience.

"Greetings, Asriel." The deep, intimidating voice echoed through the dark space they were in. The flower flinched at the sound of his past name while an annoyed grimace covered his small features, deeply suppressing the spat at him to not call him that way, along with some well-deserved curses. However, he knew well for his own good.

"The human is counting sheeps safely on the Inn." He directly said, glaring to the ground in front of him, not daring to even take a glance at the figure of the being, who was completely intimidating him with a burning gaze. "What are you gonna do now?"

A few seconds of silence passed, as the deep voice resonated through the room again, lacking any emotion nor reaction. "My power will reach its fullest limit soon." The man said as he turned to the ceiling, a twisted smile covering his features as he inspected carefully the moist rocks right above. ". . . I'll let her know to wait for me."

The man slowly turned to the small figure of the plant, his glowing, crimson orbs locking itself into the frowning of the golden flower, who immediately froze at the lock of both gazes. "I want the comedian away from her."

The flower bitterly scowled at the command that parted the twisted lips of the man, slowly nodding with a glare dead to the near ground. "That's not gonna be easy, Chara." The flower murmured with annoyance and slight hesitance, not really wanting to even name the skeleton's garbage brother; though, the scowl on the small features of the flower quickly vanished at the echo of the intimidating voice resound strongly through the cavern. "What was that?"

" _Yes, master_."

 **cнapтer х**

As soon as your senses got back to your body, you immediately turned to the source of the voice, your orbs landing on a mysterious figure, who you couldn't see for darkness completely covered his features and body. He was casually sitting on the table, his glowing, crimson orbs looking straight at your widened eyes.

Your mind was completely blank, for you did not know what to say, nor what to do. You didn't know such man, who definitely wasn't in the room when you got here. But you recognized his voice almost immediately, for the dream you had when you fainted from extreme cold. You were mentioned about him by the talking flower, as well, but only expected him to not exist at all (For that flower did radiate a crazy atmosphere), or maybe for him to be the man you saw tearing a living robot into pieces in cold blood.

But now was completely different. The aura that such figure in front of you radiated was dangerous, unpredictable. It made fear run through your veins; it made your limbs vigorously shake from adrenaline. It made you want to run, and gain the most distance you could between you both. In short, you did not want to be there.

"Don't be afraid, [Y/N]. I have no plans on hurting you just yet." You heard him pronounce with a deep, clear voice, grace almost evident in his tone of voice.

You gave a small step backwards, trying to calm yourself down to out yourself together. "I-I . . . " You blurted out, your widened eyes never leaving the crimson orbs that stared dead at your every movement. Those eyes were not normal (Not like you were not used to abnormal creatures), they made chills run down your spine from the lack of any emotion they reflected. After an eternity of a few seconds, the figure stood on his feet with a small jump, and slowly walked towards the light, your feet freezing on their spot as your eyes landed on the combat boots moving towards your direction; the light soon completely illuminated his figure, showing his elegant dark pants, and a big sweater of a familiar light-green color, which was striped with one even lighter line. There was a black collar sticking out behind the sweater, which was resting neatly on his waist. His dark-brown hair fell like waterfalls right below his rough shoulders, and his pale lips formed a small, wicked smile, showing part of his white teeth.

And soon, you were met with his big, glowing crimson orbs; they were still staring at you, but now you could distinct malice, and coldness at the sight of his features. You were forced to take another step backwards, not liking at all the direction he was walking to: _you._ You frowned, however, when you recognized the color of his sweater.

That was the exact, same color you saw a flash of before fainting, you then waking up and supposing that was the one who saved you. Could this man have saved you before? Why would he?

"Your -Your sweater . . ." You blurted out with evident confusion, your frown directed to the piece of cloth hanging loosely around his torso and waist. "Were you the one - . . . ?" You asked slowly, your frowning orbs now instinctively landing on his own, crimson ones. His smile seemed to widen in his features, a row of slightly sharpened teeth showing itself on by the act. He was now some mere feet away from your figure, for he had thankfully stopped in his tracks at your words. "Yes, I was indeed the one who saved you."

". . . Why?" You hesitantly asked to the man in front of you, thoroughly taken back by his words. "You see, I've grown . . . **pretty** fond of you." He then answered, his twisted smile widening even more at the look of your confused face. "And, we wouldn't want you to die before you even get to enjoy the big show, now do we?" He then added, his combat boots now starting to move forwards, right at you, with a taunting manner.

"What - What do you mean by that?" You then asked with a small frown, your orbs not leaving his hypnotizing gaze for a second as your feet continued to take small steps backwards in instinct. "The eradication of this world, of course." He then answered, closing in the distance between you both. "Sta -Stay away."

You stuttered out with fear, trying to sound strong with a fail attempt. For your own misfortune, though, your back soon softly impacted with the big door, making you gasp in surprise as the figure of the man was now towering over yours, for the closer he got to you, the taller you realized he was. "Now, where's the fun in that?" He then asked back with a mocking tone, his smile turning into a smirk full of mischief.

In a blink of eye, he was right in front of you, his face just a mere inches away from yours. "Wait for me, [Y/N] . . ." He whispered out, his cold breath impacting at your face, sending immediate shivers down your spine as you softly whimpered from the sudden, uncomfortable proximity. You felt some cold fingers tauntingly caress your warm cheeks, right before his figure horrifyingly melted into nothing, completely disappearing from your sight.

You tried to calm your breathing down, your fingers slightly touching right in the spot his cold fingers caressed, your orbs staring into complete nothingness. _What in the world just happened?_

* * *

You stood in the same position for hours, all you knew. You couldn't think straight, nor more a muscle from your body. You were still trying to process what happened, the words from that man. That was definitely Chara, wasn't it? What did he mean by growing fond of you? What did he mean by the eradication of this world? What did he mean by me waiting for him? . . . Is he going to come back?

Now you for sure had a reason to get the hell out of that place as soon as you could.

Your breathing became stuck in your throat as you remembered about visiting the tall skeleton, Papyrus. How long had it been? You slowly twisted your body, and opened the door with big effort as you stepped outside into the snow after giving a last glace the table in which he had been sitting. The door instantly shut closed because of the air, and you did not hesitate to start walking to the familiar house of the skeleton. It was not far away for your relief, for the cold had gotten much worse.

The familiar house soon appeared into sight, your feet making great effort to keep on going at the fastest pace you could. Soon enough, you were right in front the wooden cabin, jumping up the stairs and rapidly walking to the big door as your hand rose into the air, prepared to knock into the cold wood. But did not even have a chance, for the door suddenly whipped itself open, the figure of a tall, familiar skeleton into sight.

You were not even able to react at the sudden action, as you were pulled inwards, the door shutting itself down behind you as you yelped out of surprise. "I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU, HUMAN!" You heard the loud voice of the skeleton exclaim as you now found yourself in the middle of the small living room. "I, uh . . . I'm sorry." You blurted out, a small frown in your face as your arms embraced your small form, in hopes of getting some warmth. "ARE YOU OKAY? YOU LOOK ALMOST AS PALE AS NAPSTABLOOK."

You turned your gaze to the figure of the tall skeleton, your orbs landing on his face, which was contorted in a way that expressed concern, and excitement. You softly smiled at him, and his concern as you slightly frowned at the reminding of the previous events. "Oh, yeah, I'm totally okay. I just . . ." You exclaimed, trying to think fast enough for a kind of excuse for your delay, if you can call it that. "I . . . was . . . very tired."

He returned the smile almost immediately, his concern vanishing from sight of his face. "IT'S GOOD YOU HAD A NICE REST THEN, HUMAN BECAUSE I HAVE GREAT PLANS FOR TODAY!" He then proclaimed, his smile widening with excitement. You gave him a soft glance before your eyes landed on a shorter figure, who was sitting down on the couch, the skeleton staring at you with a deep, cautious gaze. He had a look that yelled 'I'M PRETTY DAMN SUSPICIOUS OF YOU, MOTHERFUCKER. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU HIDING?' . . . Something like that.

You only responded his look with a small huff, quickly turning your gaze to the much nicer, taller skeleton. "We better hurry up then." You directed yourself to Papyrus as you walked towards him with a smile, wanting to get the hell away from Sans. "OKAY! LET'S GO SANS!" The skeleton squealed with excitement as he trotted to the main door, opening the door in an instant. The cold breeze soon entered through the big, opened gap, making you gave out a small whimper from the incredible cold, chills running down your whole back. "I - I don't think it's such a good idea to . . . be outside." You pronounced with a low voice, your jaw tightening with effort of trying to keep your body from trembling. "WHY?"

"Because . . . It's cold." You said with a big grimace on your lips, your orbs locked into his eye sockets. "OH! WELL . . . YOU CAN HAVE MY HERO CAPE!" He then exclaimed, taking a big, dark red piece of cloth from his neck, and reaching it out to you with a smile. After taking a short glance at the bones of his spine, which was just uncovered, you smiled at him with gratitude and placed the piece of cloth around your shoulders, for it was big enough to be treated as a mere blanket to you.

You were soon outside of the house, your teeth immediately gritting when the cold impacted on your face. You covered your mouth with the cloth, which you held tightly with your two, trembling hands for it to not fly away from the strong wind flowing by. Your feet soon crunched on the snow, your feet pushing themselves forward through the wind, as you struggled to keep pace of the two skeletons, who were walking with no evident effort.

This cold forced a rush of memories to go through your head: the day you stumbled and fell from cold, and almost died if it wasn't for . . . Chara. You still did not understand why, though, even if he had somehow told you, but now with the answer you expected (Not like you expected any). But his words and behavior only confused you even more, and made you want to figure out just who the hell he was. He was definitely not human, judging by the abnormal eyes, and from the sudden vanishing right in front of your face. But then, what could he be?

You were soon interrupted from your thoughts, though, as for you collided with a strong back, forcing a yelp out of your throat. You immediately looked up, your orbs landing on the dark color of a familiar hoodie. "What -" You were about to question the shorter skeleton, as for he had suddenly stopped in his tracks, and seemed thoroughly focused on something completely unknown to you, his glowing orbs landing on yours with cautiousness.

"Heard that?"

 **cнapтer хι**

"Heard that?"

You frowned at him, confusion painted all over your face as you chose to stay quiet and to listen for any possible sound nearby. The taller skeleton had stopped as well, and shut its mandible down as soon as he caught a glimpse of your faces. You three stood there, silently waiting for any kind of sound, tension burdening over all of your shoulders.

Your head turned everywhere, your eyes scanning for anything in particular that could prove to be a source of a sound, to no avail. The only sound that could be heard was the howling of the cold wind, and the crunching of footsteps getting nearer to your current position . . . Nothing out of the normal . . . Wait.

The footsteps soon stopped, however, your eyes landing on a much smaller figure that stood just a few feet away from you, the tension on Papyrus and Sans shoulders suddenly vanishing at the sight of what seemed to be a familiar form to them. You could not, however, for such figure looked completely different from what you have encountered recently. It had a form and tail resembling a reptile, as well as from the texture of his yellow-ish skin you could distinguish from the distance. It had short legs with big, sharp claws, and had pointed forms of spines at the back of his head and tail. It wore an arm less piece of cloth on his torso, which looked like an old rag of striped brown shades of color. It had a big, brown eye, which was bruised and looked straight at you, and where he was supposed to have another eye was instead a dirty bandage that was around its big head, and a patch covering the spot as well, sharp teeth sticking out from its big snout. It seemed to be shaking, not from cold, but from anxious. _Well, motherfucking shit._ A little dinosaur.

"Yo, is my eye playing tricks on me? 'Cause I think I see a human right in front of you, Sans." A deep, but childish voice resounded through the air, his big, brown eye glaring at you as its snout contorted itself into a scowl. You didn't like it one bit how he was looking at you, nor the negative aura that surrounded the small being.

"It's not, kid." The sound of the deep voice of Sans soon answered with casualness, the sound of his jacket shifting reaching your ears. The brown orb of the creature seemed to widen with surprise, before immediately turning to your form with the same glare as before, but now tears at the edge of the bruised eye. Just by taking a glance at the small being, you could notice how broken his gaze was; how full of painful hate was the reflection of his only eye.

You soon felt a form to stand a few inches in front of you, your gaze meeting the dark color of the familiar jacket as the scent of ketchup and fresh humidity reached your nose. You frowned at his shoulder, your head turning upwards to catch a glimpse of his face to question him about what he was doing, but no words dared to come out as your eyes slightly widened at the action of such skeleton. _Was he . . . protecting you?_

"Calm down, boy." The skeleton in front of you echoed, his strong, commanding voice sending shivers down your spine as you felt adrenaline run through your veins. "They took everything from us!" You heard the creature shout with anger, despair. At how full of emotion his voice sounded forced a frown into your face, your eyes closing themselves down in pity. Just what in the world happened in here?!

Soon enough, a shout accompanied the previous one. "? ﾝﾕﾆ, why are ya protecting such monster?!" The shout seemed to demand an answer, your irises noticing how the shoulders of Sans seemed to tense from the shouts of words that came from the creature. "WHY?!" A much louder scream reached your ears, your body wincing at the sudden loudness, your body instinctively inching closer to the back of the skeleton in front of you.

". . . Mrs. Muffet . . . Mettaton! . . . UNDYNE!" The creature continued on its rampage, sobs among his strong words as you heard the crunch of the snow of its footsteps as it got closer to your position, though, the skeleton shielding you seemed to be completely calm at the situation, except for his tensed shoulders. "COUNTLESS LIVES BECAUSE OF HIM, BECAUSE OF THEM!"

"MY EYE! . . . My eye . . ." Its voice eventually broke down into loud sobs, your eyes closing themselves down as you heard how much in pain he was. Your feet immediately moved themselves forward, rounding the figure of the skeleton as your eyes landed on the figure of the sobbing creature, which was on its knees, its head falling down to the snow as he continued to cry. You stepped forward, but was quickly pulled off backwards from a strong grip on your forearm, forcing you to wince loudly at it and immediately look at the origin of it, a grimace on your lips as you faced upwards the countenance of Sans. "What 're you doing?" He asked with a contortion of a frown on his eye sockets, staring at you with confusion as he tightened his grip on you.

You immediately struggled on his grip, frowning at him from his sudden actions. "Let me go." You blurted out as you freed yourself from his iron of a grip, immediately taking a few steps backwards as you scowled at him with stubbornness. You both kept on glaring at each other, you giving a loud huff before swiftly turning on your heels, and doubtlessly walking towards the sobbing creature.

Your pace slowed the more you approached the being, taking careful steps towards its form. You were soon right in front of it, and you crouched down into its level, your fingers reluctantly reaching out to its head as a small smile formed itself on your lips. "Hey, my name is [Y/N]." You whispered to the creature, which immediately froze in its sobs at the sound of your soothing voice. "What's your name?" You asked with a soft voice as your fingers caressed its head, your eyes landing on a dirty piece of cloth that seemed to once be a small bun.

In spite of the flinching of the creature at the touch of your delicate fingers, it lifted its head down, its big orb locking into your own as you smiled at him, trying to calm the creature down. "S-Suzy . . ." It whispered with a hoarse voice, watching you intently as if admiring your features with its widened, glassy eye.

"Hey, I'm not . . . exactly sure about what happened in here." You cooed with slight hesitance, the tenderness in your eyes still visible as you continued on caressing the head of the small form of the creature. "But I promise you . . ." You continued on, a small frown forming itself on your lips, your features becoming serious as your heart felt heavy from how broken the creature looked to be. "I'll never . . . **ever** hurt you, neither anyone in this place."

The child of a creature kept on staring at you, its orb tearing again as its snout parted itself open. "From the bottom of your heart?" The being then asked, shiny tears pouring down its rough cheeks from its only eye, your heart sinking down at the sight of such innocence. You did not hesitate to answer with an assuring nod.

"From the bottom of my heart."

The creature, Suzy, immediately launched itself on to your body, loudly crying his pain out his lungs as he nudged his head closer to your warm body, your body flinching at the sudden movement, but quickly embraced the figure of the child as you rested your head on the shoulder of such broken being. You both did not need to say anymore, as you continued to listen intently to its loud sobs, feeling your shoulder getting wet from the amounts of tears.

Such sound caused your heart to feel numb from how deep the suppression of the pain could be heard, and even caused tears to threaten to fall. You could feel the intent gazes of the skeletons a few feet away from you, but you really did not care in such moment. In that moment, only you and such being existed, supporting each other on your warmth from your pain. It made an odd feeling of wanting to make them all happy to grow inside of you.

"Do you wanna hear a joke?" You then murmured into its ear, a smile contorting itself onto your dry lips. You hear the little creature trying to calm itself down as it nodded against your shoulder. "Knock knock." You exclaim with a soft tone, tightening your grip onto the body of the beast. It for sure was noticeably smaller than those you've met along the way. The creature then choked out a 'Who's there?' between his ever-dying sobs, waiting for your answer. "Cereal." You respond as your smile widened, patiently waiting for your response. "Ce-Cereal who?"

"Cereal pleasure to meet you." You pronounced with a soft chuckle at your ridiculous joke. A few seconds passed of silence, though, making you feel unsure if it really was that ridiculous or maybe it simply wasn't funny, a small grimace forming itself onto your lips at the lack of response, and reaction from the creature on your arms. However, a soft giggle soon reached your ears, coming from a much more innocent voice, the vibrating of the small chest making you feel warm inside from being the cause of such giggle, which indeed was very damn cute. "Cereal pleasure to meet you too, dude."

You both slowly tore yourselves apart from the warm embrace, your both gazes locking themselves with joy. Suzy kept on admiring you for the last time, before standing on its feet and disappearing into the clear of trees after taking a glance at the skeletons who did not cease to stare at your form.

You pushed yourself upwards, and turned around to the direction of the skeletons, your gaze landing on a pair of glowing pupils, which looked intently into your own with incredible fervor, making yourself feel embarrassed by such deep stare. You felt a small blush burn into your cheeks as you tore apart your eyes from the being with slight difficulty, your feet moving themselves forward to the couple of them. Papyrus looked at you with a gleeful smile, his eye sockets wide from excitement. "You really are special, aren't you, human?" You heard Papyrus coo with joy as he kept on looking at you as if you were another being from another planet.

A warm smile formed itself onto your lips at the sound of such words, quickly shaking your head as a response. "I just -" You murmured with hesitance, embracing yourself with your arms as the cold breeze sent chills down your body. "He looked so broken . . ." You trailed off with softness as your eyes followed the way she disappeared into, smiling at such direction, your eyes glimmering with contentment from the memories of such scene.

"So, where were we going?" You then asked to the tall skeleton, snapping out of your small trance, the smile still on your lips. "RIGHT!" The loud skeleton exclaimed with an excited jump, taking your arm as he dragged you back the way you came, Sans closely following behind, seeming to be in his own train of thoughts. The form of the familiar house soon reached your sight, you stumbling in front of the building as Papyrus let go of you, and posed with proud cheer. "WELCOME TO . . . OUR HOUSE!"

Your expression soon turned into a dead-pan as you processed the situation. You did not really know how to react, though, did not even have time to as the excited skeleton rushed inside the cabin. You jumped up the stairs slowly, and entered the warm home without hesitance, giving a soft sigh of relief from the warmth that enveloped your trembling body, being closely followed behind by Sans.

"YOU'D BETTER BE PREPARED FOR IMMENSE AMOUNTS OF FUN!"


End file.
